The present invention relates to image projection devices and, more particularly, to an image projection device and an associated method for implementing an array of tapered fiber-optic elements coupled to a corresponding array of image elements, each image element emitting a portion of a source image, so as to expand the source image portions and to produce a single contiguous high-resolution display image for projection onto a remote screen.
Projectors are typically used in situations where a large visual display is necessary for disseminating information to a number of viewers, for example, during lectures in a classroom, symposiums in an auditorium, or presentations in a boardroom. However, one shortcoming of projecting a greatly enlarged display image onto a remote screen is a loss of resolution as compared to the source image. Accordingly, there have been a number of proposed solutions for increasing the resolution of a projected display image. One such approach involves implementing a plurality of projectors, with each projector being configured to project a portion of an overall image. The projectors are then arranged such that the projected sub-images can be combined or tiled to form the overall image on a distant projection screen. However, such a system may often be undesirably large due to the number of required projectors. In addition, the set-up of such a system may be very complex, requiring, for example, keystone correction; image shifting, rotation, and/or distortion; edge feathering; and/or intensity or color adjustments. In addition, the configuration of each projector may, in some instances, produce an undesirable pixellation effect in the projected image which may be detrimental to the image resolution.
Thus, there exists a need for an image projection device capable of projecting a contiguous high-resolution image onto a remote display. Such a device should also be operable to produce the high-resolution image without requiring extensive or complicated set-up procedures. Embodiments of an image projection device according to the present invention should also have a compact size and relatively simple construction so as to facilitate, for example, packaging and deployment considerations as well as durability and reliability.
The above and other needs are met by the present invention which, in one embodiment, provides an image projection device adapted to project an image on a display disposed remotely therefrom. The image projection device comprises a plurality of image elements, wherein each image element is configured to emit an image portion therefrom. A projection lens is configured to cooperate with the image elements, whereby the image portions are directed through the projection lens and projected onto the remote display. A plurality of fiber-optic elements, corresponding to the plurality of image elements, is disposed between the image elements and the projection lens, wherein each fiber-optic element is configured to have a light-emitting end toward the projection lens. The light-emitting end also tapers to a light-receiving end toward the corresponding image element. The fiber-optic element is thereby configured to receive the image portion from the image element at the light-receiving end and to expand the image portion before emitting the expanded image portion from the light-emitting end. The light-emitting ends of the fiber-optic elements are contiguously arranged so as to combine the image portions into a contiguous coherent display image, wherein the display image is then directed through the projection lens so as to be projected onto the remote display.
Another advantageous aspect of the present invention comprises a method of projecting an image on a display. First, a plurality of image portions is emitted from a corresponding plurality of image elements. Each image portion is then directed into a light-receiving end of a corresponding fiber-optic element, wherein the fiber-optic element has a light-emitting end opposing and tapering toward the light-emitting end. The fiber-optic element is further configured to expand the image portion between the light-receiving end and the light-emitting end. The expanded image portion is thereafter emitted from the light-emitting end of the fiber-optic element and toward a projection lens, wherein the light-emitting ends of the fiber-optic elements are contiguously arranged so as to combine the expanded image portions into a contiguous coherent display image. The display image is then directed through the projection lens so as to project the display image onto the remote display.
Thus, embodiments of the present invention provide an image projection device implementing an array of tapered fiber-optic elements coupled to a corresponding array of image elements, each image element emitting a portion of a source image. The tapered fiber optic elements are configured to expand the source image portions and to produce a single coherent high-resolution display image for projection onto a remote screen. Embodiments of the present invention thereby provide an image projection device capable of projecting a contiguous coherent high-resolution image onto a remote display without requiring extensive or complicated set-up procedures. Such an image projection device according to the present invention may be configured to have a compact size and comprises relatively simple construction, thereby facilitating, for example, packaging and deployment considerations as well as durability and reliability